Yamcha
by Katiedid
Summary: This is a Pro-Yamcha fic during the three years before the Androids. No V/B bashing. No V/B at all. Just a reflection on him and Puar on a stormy night.


This is a Pro-Yamcha fic so please no flames. If you do then have the guts to leave an e-mail so I can contact you and yell at you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"328, 329." Yamcha counted off as he did his sit-ups while Puar held his ankles. He had only two more years to train for the upcomming fight against the androids and Puar was enjoying being his 'coach'.   
"Come on you maggot!" Puar squeeked trying to sound threatening.   
"Maggot?" Yamcha chuckled as sweat poured down his face. "Excuse me if I'm a little tired. You only had me run a gazillion laps this morning."  
"Can it!" Puar shouted. "You're getting a little flabby!"  
Yamcha sat up and grabed her. "Flabby?! You are one to talk. I can feel a big belly right here. Or is it here?" He poked her in the belly and she giggled. He tickled her side knowing this was her ticklish area.   
"Tee-hee-hee! Stop that!" Puar laughed gasping for air. She brought hyer tail up and tickled him under his chin.  
"Hey, quit it." he laughed. Soon they were both rolling around in the grass entangled in a tickeling duel. Puar used her fur to her advantage and crawled into the shirt of his training outfit and wiggled around.   
Yamcha giggled. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-! Uncle already!" Puar wagged her tail under his arm and rubbed his hands on the other side.   
"I take no prisoners!" her muffled voice came from under the shirt.  
  
"You two are hopeless." Bulma said walking out onto the lawn. Yamcha paused and looked up at her. She stood in her white shorts and a blue strapless top. She put her hands on her hips and smiled down at them. Puar popped her head out of Yamchas sleeve and looked around curiously.   
"Hi, Bulma." she said when she noticed her. Bulma covered her mouth as she giggled as Puar slipped out of his sleeve.   
"GRRROOOOOOOM-BANG!!!"  
All heads turned towards the gravity room. Bright lights and slight shaking came from inside. Yamcha turned back to Bulma but her eyes were still glues to the gravity room. He saw the way her face lit up with interest. He sighed and got up wearily, then walked away without saying a word.   
"Yamcha?" Puar asked after him.  
Bulma looked at Puar. "What's with him?"  
  
Yamcha walked along the park behind Capsule Corp. Tall green trees let scatered patches of sunlight and shape onto the grass. He stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned back against a tree.  
She was doing it again. Bulma that is. Lately she was always gawking at Vegeta when he was training. At first he thought she was afraid of him and didn't want to take her eyes off of him. But them she admitted that she had been having 'dreams' about him. Without even realizing it, she went out of the way for him. Fixing the gravity room at his every whim, tending to his wounds and she also brought his meals out to him! The guy was a bum and he knew it. The problem was, Bulma didn't.  
Yamcha rested his head against the rough bark of the tree. All he needed to make his life worse was for lightning to strick him dead.   
As if on cue, rain drops fell from the sky and landed on his face. He gazed up at the sky and saw dark storm clouds forming overhead. Yamcha realized that he better get Puar home. She hated storms.  
He ran quickly around the front and and saw Bulma pounding on the door of the gravity room.   
"Vegeta!" she shouted covering her face from the rain. "A big storm is heading our way and I don't want you to get hurt again!"   
No one answered her.   
"She hit the door hard. "Damnit! Metal conducts electricity! This thing is like a big lighning rod! If you get hit then you will be dead and a large chunk of my house will be gone!"  
"Yamcha!" Puar said in a spooked voice flying to him. He wrapped her in his arms and flew fast into his apartment a block away. He ran up the flights of stairs and to the top floor. He pulled his keys out of his wet pocket and unlocked the door.   
As soon as he was inside Puar jumped out of his arms and shook off. Loud thunder boomed and lightning flashed causing her to hop back into his arms. She shivered violently and he strocked her wet fur trying to calm her. Yamcha walked into the room and flipped a light switch. He flipped it on and off a few times and nothing happened. He knew he payed the bill so the power must be out.   
Yamcha walked over and placed Puar in her hamic bed and covered her up.   
"Y-yamcha?" she asked the moment he let go.  
"Shh." he cooed. "I'm going to get dressed in something dry. I'll be right in the other room." He went to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas and went into the bathroom. Some more lightning flashed and Puar wimpered. He pulled on his pajama bottoms and walked back in, not bothering to button up his top.   
He saw the shaking form of Puar, buried under the blanket in her hamic and he crawled into his own bed. Then like many times before he heard a voice in the night.  
"Yamcha? Can I sleep with you?"   
Yamcha rolled over to the other side of the bed making room for Puar. She floated down and cuddled against his firm warm cheast. He tossed one arm around her ans pulled up the covers.   
Thunder roared again but she didn't notice this time. She was fast asleep.  
Yamcha smiled down at her. Ever since he met her she had been afraid of storms. It was how they first met in fact.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha the desert bandit tossed a small bag of capsules in the air and smiled. Those shmucks did not know what hit them. It was some family out on vacation, so all he had to do was sneek in, take what he wanted, and sneek out. He didn't even have to throw a punch.  
Too easy.  
Suddenly he felt rain begin to fall on him. Thunder echoed in the distance.   
He ran along the bottom of a canyon to where he was hidding out for the last week. Yamcha knew very few people traveled along it's rocky terrain. But he had been doing this for years so he knew how to use the land to his advantage.   
"EEEEK! Somebody help me!"   
"Huh?" Yamcha looked up. At the top of the canyon was a small cat-like creature hanging from a tree branch. A pack of hungery wolves snapped at it from the base of the tree. One jumped up and nearly bit off its tail.  
"Please help me!" the cat yelled squeeled again. Little wet tears mixed with the rain and into its fur. It struggled to get away again but it's tail was caught in a branch.   
"Hang on!" Yamcha yelled. He paused and looked around. Those wild dogs would kill it before he could go around and get it. The rain poured down faster and he thought fast.   
"Screw it." He ran forward and jumped stone to stone up the cliff. When he ran out of rocks he drew his sword from its sheeth. Yamcha croutched down and hopped up as far as he could. Once he was high he stabbed his blade into the side of the cliff.   
Yamcha looked up as he hung from his handel. He was only 2/3s up and the wolves were getting closer each time.   
He swung there as rain belted down on his face and wind blew in his face. What was he doing? Trying to save a dumb animal that had gotten stuck in a tree. It wasn't his fault that the wolves found it first. He should just leave and let nature take its course.   
"P-please. *sniff* I-I'm all al-lone." the cat cried quietly.   
I am too, Yamcha thought. He was abandoned out in the desert as a child and knew what it was like to be discarded like an unwanted cloth.  
Making up his mind her started to swing back and forth till he gained momentum. As soon as he was at the right point the let go and was swung straight up.   
Three things happened at once. A wolf jumped up with its jaw open ready to swallow the cat in one bite. Yamcha kicked the dog in the head and he grabed the blue cat in his arms. On his way back down he grabbed his sword out of the side of the cliff. He landed gracefully on a rock, but the rain made it wet and he slipped off, falling the rest of the way down.   
THUD!  
He landed on his butt and rolled to the side. He gasped for air and looked down at the shaking kitten in his arms. It was wet and dirty from the mud. It gazed up at him with these big black eyes, as if thanking him, and passed out.  
  
Back at his cave he uncapsuled a house and sat the cat down on a bed. He went into the bathroom and washed the dirt and grim off of him. He changed into a clean pair of pants and a shirt and walked back out too see the kitten.   
It was curled into a ball and was shivering. He touched its head. It was burning up! He ran into the kitchen and got a bowl of ice and water and went back to the kitten. He dipped a cloth in it and placed it on its forhead. Yamcha then ran to the closet and dragged out some towels and extra blankets. He used to towel to dry her and wrapped it tightly in the blankets.   
He then sat back. All Yamcha could do now was wait.   
  
Puar opened her eyes and winced as bright light same in from the windows. Windows? Where was she? She tried to get up but stopped. Her head spun and she laid back down. She was in a bed and had warm snuggely blankets on her. She smiled at the feeling.   
Then she noticed the man next to her asleep. He really wasn't a man, but a handsom boy. Around 15 or 16 she guessed. He had long black wave hair and sat up at the end of the bed dozing. He must have fallen asleep like that.  
Then Puar remembered. He had saved her. He risked his life for her. Even cared for her while she was sick! He was an angle!  
Her sleeping angel stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around as if he didn't know where he was either then smiled when he saw her.  
"So you're awake kitty." he said. "I am Yamcha. How are you feeling?"  
Puar shrank into the blanked not knowing what to say.  
"Take it easy. I won't hurt you." He reached out and touched her forehead. "Looks like your fevers broken." He grinned.   
Puar grinned too. Then not being able to contain herself she threw her tiny arms around his neck. "Thank you!"  
Yamcha laughed and Puar smiled. His laugh was like a warm purr.   
"So what's you name?"  
"Puar."  
"Well Puar," he said. "Since you are better,I think you can head home now."  
Puars smile fadded and she slid back onto the bed. "I don't have a family." she said quietly.   
"You don't?" he said with concren.  
She shook her head. "I come from a village of shape-shifters. But they were all killed and caught for profit." She sniffed and wiped at her eye.  
"I'm alone too." Yamcha said. "Orphaned. Out here in the desert."   
"That's so sad." she said. They sat there in silence for a while when she looked up at him. "Since you don't have anybody and I don't have anybody I guess we now have each other."   
Yamcha grinned and petted her on the head. "I guess so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha sighed as he listened to the storm fade off in distance. The had been together ever since that day. She said she was forever in his dept but he treated her as both a partner and friend. They took care of one another. When they were sick, when he had a fight with Bulma or like now when she needed comfort from the storm. She was always there for him. And he promised to be there for her. Puar purred in her sleep and curled closer to his skin.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Should I continues it or leave it as a one-shot? Review, please! Also visit my site! 


End file.
